


the secrets that we keep

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Bambam thought he’d be able to spend more time alone with Jackson now that they’ve moved into the new dorm, and while maybe he does, it’s nowhere near as true as he’d been hoping. Jackson might have his own room now, but Bambam doesn’t, and there’s only so many times he can take Yugyeom askingwhere were you?with a puzzled look on his face.





	the secrets that we keep

**Author's Note:**

> set early 2017, sometime after they moved into the new dorm but during the recording of flight log: arrival. assuming those things overlapped like im hoping they did???
> 
> this was supposed to be. not necessarily angsty, but somewhat angstier than this? with these two, though...... impossible

Bambam thought he’d be able to spend more time alone with Jackson now that they’ve moved into the new dorm, and while maybe he does, it’s nowhere near as true as he’d been hoping. Jackson might have his own room now, but Bambam doesn’t, and there’s only so many times he can take Yugyeom asking _where were you?_ with a puzzled look on his face. 

Yugyeom doesn’t even know, is the thing. He’s Bambam’s best friend, and yet he has no idea that this has been going on for months now. And if Yugyeom doesn’t know – because Bambam and Jackson are being _careful,_ as unlikely as someone else would think that would be, because Yugyeom’s definitely the first person Bambam would tell something like this (and in confidence, too) – it goes without saying that none of the other members do, either. 

Sometimes, though, Bambam can’t help but wonder if there’s a chance that one of them has caught onto something. Jinyoung’s too perceptive for his own good. Jaebum was Jackson’s roommate at the old dorm. Mark knows both of them so, so well. Youngjae notices far more than people give him credit for. Any one of them could have picked up on something. 

They might even be piecing the puzzle together right now, now that Bambam’s in Jackson’s room without even giving a reason why beforehand. Really, he knows he shouldn’t feel like he has to have one; before there was this between them they were in and out of each other’s rooms all the time. It’s just that now, there’s a secret. There’s something to hide – a reason for suspicion. 

One time, when Youngjae had asked if he could join them, Jackson had given the pathetic excuse of “Sorry! Special foreigners only bonding time!” and dragged Bambam by the hand into his bedroom before anyone could say anything. They’re lucky that Mark was asleep. (And they _were_ true to their word: they watched a movie in Jackson’s room, just as they said they were going to. They just also happened to spend a good portion of it kissing.) 

Bambam can’t help but wonder what it would be like if they actually _were_ to tell the others. It’s not something they’ve ever spoken about, so he has no idea how Jackson might feel about it, but the only way to find out is to ask, right? He waits until there’s a pause in their conversation before bringing it up – before Jackson starts talking again and takes them off on some far off tangent, before Bambam can change his mind. 

“Do you think,” Bambam starts to say, “that sometime we should maybe… tell them?” 

“Hm.” Jackson narrows his eyes. For once, Bambam can’t tell what kind of reaction it is, but Jackson seems to have understood immediately what Bambam’s asking, that he means their relationship and the other members. “I’ve… I actually have been thinking about it.” 

“You have?” 

“Yeah! I didn’t wanna like, push it, though. In case you really didn’t want to. But I guess if you’re bringing it up, then it means you at least kinda do.” 

Bambam nods, considering. It’s good of Jackson that he held back. That he didn’t even want to suggest anything until he could be sure that Bambam was ready. There’s something about the sneaking around that was exciting and romantic at first, but really, Bambam would prefer it if the truth came directly from them. He doesn’t want to deliberately hide something this big anymore. He doesn’t want the others to feel like they couldn’t be trusted if they end up finding out another way. In particular, he doesn’t want Yugyeom to feel like his own best friend doesn’t trust him. 

“I do,” Bambam says. “Keeping a secret like that from Yugyeom especially, it’s just… it just feels weird. I don’t like it.” 

“OK,” says Jackson. “If you really feel like that, then maybe we can try to get everyone together and tell them this evening. Does that sound good to you?” 

It does. Bambam nods again. He feels more confident about it, knowing how seriously Jackson’s taking it, how seriously he’s taking Bambam and what they have. Bambam would never be able to count up how many times he’s heard someone else tell Jackson to _just be serious for once!,_ but because he knows this side of Jackson, Bambam would never. Jackson loves and cares so fiercely, and it’s there in his eyes as he nods back at Bambam, as he reaches across to squeeze Bambam’s hand for a second. Bambam knows that Jackson will stand up for them if anyone has something negative to say. He knows that Jackson wants this to last. 

“We’ll do it,” Jackson confirms. “But first…” 

“First?” 

Jackson raises an eyebrow. 

“We’ve got more time,” he says. He pats his knee. “Come on.” 

Bambam smirks and moves to straddle Jackson’s lap, leaning in close. Their bodies are practically locked together: Bambam’s preventing Jackson from going anywhere – not that Jackson would want to. Bambam tilts his head down for a kiss and Jackson’s hands reach up to cradle his face, thumbs stroking circles on his cheeks. The kiss itself is easy, lazy. Bambam feels like he could turn to liquid like this – like his insides could melt into sweet, sticky honey, all of him golden. He wouldn’t care if it meant that he could kiss Jackson forever, would literally become _Golden Syrup Boy, Weirdest Wonder of the World_ if it meant he could always have Jackson. 

The idea’s so ridiculous that Bambam snorts, has to break the kiss so he can laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Jackson demands. “Don’t laugh at me. If you laugh at me, I won’t get you off.” 

“Nothing – not you. I’ll tell you afterwards.” Bambam pecks Jackson on the lips, quick and loud, the noise he makes similar to the one in the background of his rap from Jinyoung’s song on the upcoming album. “And you’re getting me off anyway, hyung. I know you will.” 

“Sure, sure.” Jackson has to admit it. “You better tell me later, though.” 

“I said I will.” Bambam means it. The closest thing he’ll ever get to being _Golden Syrup Boy_ would be like – Jackson licking honey off his body or something, but he still thinks it’s funny. He grinds down against Jackson, hands reaching under Jackson’s top. “More important things first.” 

Jackson hums his agreement and goes in for another kiss, his hands still on Bambam’s face and Bambam’s hands brushing the warm skin of Jackson’s stomach. 

“Hey,” Jackson says when they break apart, panting against Bambam’s mouth, grinning, “do you think we should tell them by just – making sure they hear us? By not trying to be quiet for once?” 

He’s joking and Bambam knows it, but it’s still a fun idea to toy with. It would be perhaps the very worst way to do it, but also a very _them_ way. Showing off. They’re both loud when it gets down to it, a not so startling discovery they made the one time they could be sure the dorm was completely empty of anyone else. It takes a lot of kissing and biting at lips for them to be anywhere even near quiet. 

“You know that’s a dumb idea,” says Bambam. His hands move higher, steadily wandering up Jackson’s chest. He’d _really_ like to have Jackson’s t-shirt off, but he also doesn’t really want them to have to move. Not yet, anyway. 

“Of course,” Jackson tells him. “You still wish we could do it, though.” 

Bambam glares at him, unable to deny it, and sharply pokes at Jackson’s abs from underneath his shirt. Jackson makes a pained noise and immediately lays one of his hands over where Bambam touched him, keeping Bambam’s hand trapped there. He glares back, but he’s kidding, and he melts into a smile within seconds, closing his hand over Bambam’s – a silent signal that after this, when they brave the living room and everyone else’s attention, they’ve got each other’s backs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading, everyone - come talk fic w me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
